nrkfandomcom-20200214-history
Medley-oppgaven i Beat for Beat
(Siden oppdateres senere) I hvert Beat for Beat-program er det en medley-oppgave med 5 låter som hvert lag skal skrive på papir. Her er en liste over temaer som medleyene har hatt. Medleyen har alltid hatt 5 låter i seg. Etter Atle tok over som programleder, har det noen ganger vært beatpoeten i stedet for medleyoppgaven. Beatpoeten er Atle (noen ganger og Erik Anti eller Børge Pettersen-Øverleir fra bandet også) som leser dikt med tekst fra låter. For å se hvilke gjester det var på de diverse episodene medley-oppgavene er, kan du se siden "Gjester i Beat for Beat" Det star i samme rekkefølge. (Siden oppdateres senere) . Sesong 1999 * Første testpilot - Ukjent. * Pilot 1 – Medley uten tema. Ivar Dyrhaug presenterer bare "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Pilot 2 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 1 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 2 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 3 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 4 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 5 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 6 - Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 7 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 8 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 9 - Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 10 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 11 – (Kavalkade med høydepunkter) Sesong 2000 * Episode 1 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 2 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 3 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 4 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 5 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 6 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 7 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * Episode 8 – Medley uten tema. "5 låter i raskt tempo, prøv å kjenne dem igjen". * (Kavalkade med høydepunkter) Sesong 2001 . (Siden oppdateres senere) . . Sesong 2002 *Kjenningsmelodier til TV-program. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive ned programtittel, ikke sangtittel) *Musikk fra filmer. Hvilke filmer? *Radioprogram-vignetter. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive ned programtittel, ikke sangtittel) *Musikk fra reklamefilmer. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive produktet det reklamerer for) *Barnehelter fra Barne-TV. Hvilke barnehelter det er skal artistene skrive ned. *Kjenningsmelodier til TV-serier. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive ned programtittel, ikke sangtittel). *Fra hvilke filmer er denne musikken hentet fra? (Film-musikk-medley). * Barnehelter fra Barne-TV, del 2.. *Geografi. Hvilke land forbinder disse snuttene. * Snutter fra kjente filmer. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive ned filmtittel, ikke sangtittel) *Kjenningsmelodier til TV-serier, del 2. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive ned programtittel, ikke sangtittel). (I løpet av gjennomgangen kjefter Dyrhaug på Nagell for å se på TV2) *Noen har tatt rocke-klassikere og brukt i reklamefilmer. "Tilnærmet blasfemi", beskriver Ivar Dyrhaug. (Hva det reklamerer for skal artistene skrive ned). *"De beste beatene" (Kavalkade med høydepunkter) Sesong 2003 *Låter fra kjente filmer. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive ned filmtittel, ikke sangtittel) *Låter fra såpeserier. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive ned serietittel, ikke sangtittel) *Hvilke Dektektime-helter er de låtene fra? *Fem sanger, fem reklamesnutter – for hva?. *Radioprogram-vignetter. *Sanger fra tegneserier/tegnefilmer. (Kapellmester Trond Lien var ikke tilgjengelig for opptak, så Tom Rønningsveen var vikar). * "Moro på TV" er tema. Moro-serier fra TV. (Medleyen inneholder bl.a Fleksnes vignett) * Snutter fra NRK TV igjennom tidene. Artistene skal skrive hvilket program de er fra. Medleyen inneholder Beat for Beat sin egen vignett, og hele bandet blir med å hoppe på slutten (for å etterligne Dyrhaug) *Musikal-medley. (Hvilken musikal, ikke sangtittel) *Film-musikk……igjen. (Hvilken film, ikke sangtittel) *Eurovision Song Contest-låter. Artistene skal skrive hvilke land låtene kommer fra. *Walt Disney helaftens-tegnefilmer. (Hvilken film, ikke sangtittel) *Barne-TV-sanger. *Film-helter. (Hovedpersoner i filmer) *Musikal-medley. (Hvilken musikal, ikke sangtittel) *Film-musikk…….fra hvilke filmer?. *Grand Prix-låter, hvilke land de representerte – del 2. (Eurovision Song Contest) *Sanger fra musikk-filmer, musikal-filmer - del tre. (Hvilken film, ikke sangtittel) Sesong 2004 *Dur og moll blandes. Sanger som egentlig er i moll, spilles i dur i stedet. *''Korteste medley ever'', ifølge Dyrhaug. Kun en takt fra hver låt. (Medleyen spilles to ganger) *Dur og moll blandet, nok en gang. Men denne gangen er det moll som spilles i dur. *Beatles-låter spilt som klassiske komposisjoner. (Trond Lien i parykk er dirigent) *ABBA-låter spilt som klassiske komposisjoner. *Barnesanger som mangler en note her og der. *Berømte melodier arrangert om til seks-åttendeler. *Kjente låter spilt som masjer. *Klassisk musikk i disco-form. Kjente klassiske komposisjoner spilt som disco. *Kjente jazz-låter. Fem kjente jazz-låter spilles. *Aristene skal se for seg at Elvis var Jazz-musiker. Elvis-låter spilt i jazz-stil. *Elton John-låter på gresk stil. *Frank Sinatra-låter i blues. *"Bob Marley to the Wild West, also known as Wild Bob", som Ivar Dyrhaug introduserer medleyen. *Jan Eggum-låter på 17.mai-korps-stil. *Ivar Dyrhaug introduserer medleyen som "A-ha-opplevelser". Alle fem låter er "Take On Me" av A-Ha. *Jon Almaas spiller trekkspill (Program nr.100 spesial). *Steve Wonder-låter i D.D.E-form. (Trond Lien på trekkspill) * Alf Prøysen prøver seg som dektektiv i Shaft. *Hvis Paul Simon aldri traff Art Garnfunkel, men ble med i Deep Purple i stedet. *The Beach Boys framført av "ansable Rypdal". Sesong 2007 Høst 2007 Denne sesongen ble studio oppdatert med nye kulisser og scenografi. * Arne Bendiksen-låter. "Mange mener, eller noen i alle fall, mener at musikk av eller med Arne Bendiksen gjør deg best i små doser", sier Dyrhaug uten å introdusere medleyen mer. * Gitar-riff fra 60-tallet. (Hele bandet er med å spille, men artistene ble bedt om å høre etter Jørn Fodnestøl's gitar-riff) *Kjente Musikaler. *"Noen ganger blir jeg så irritert", sier Ivar Dyrhaug. Fem irriterende låter. *"Dette er en latterlig medley", sier Ivar Dyrhaug. Kjenningsmelodier fra komi-serier. (Artistene skal skrive ned serietittel, ikke sangtittel) *Før medleyen starter, introduserer Trond Lien medleyen på en spesiell måte. Trond Lien spiller vignetten til gamle Dagsrevyen fra 80-tallet. Amerikanske serier fra 80-tallet. (Artistene skal skrive ned serietittel, ikke sangtittel) *Medley med låter som alle omhandler månen. *Amerikanske filmer. (filmtittel) (Siden oppdateres senere) Sesong 2013 I denne sesongen fikk Beat for Beat et helt splitter nytt studio. *Låter som berører nøkkelordet gater. *Sanger om det å tenke (think/mind). *Medleyen er vanligvis 5 låter etter hverandre. Ikke denne gangen. Hvert instrument i bandet spiller hver sin låt – samtidig! *Låter med yrker i. "Kan dere ikke sangen, så tipp på et yrke", sier Dyrhaug. *Låter om farger. (Ivar Dyrhaug godtar om artistene skriver fargen om de ikke kan låt-tittel) *Byer. Artistene kan bare skrive byen, om de ikke kan sangtittelen. *Før medleyen starter, ber Ivar artistene som å skrive "PIANO" nedover (se bildet her). Utenom dette, har medleyen ingen felles tema og har ikke noe med hverandre å gjøre. *Kjenningsmelodier fra utenlandske TV-serier. (Norske Hotel Cæsar ble lurt inn i medleyen) *Hit-låter fra 2012. Ivar Dyrhaug introduserer ved å si: "Vi skal teste hukommelsen deres. Det er sånn at kortidshukommelsen er den som ryker først for oss oppi åra, mens det som er kort tid for oss er svært lang tid for dere. Så det skal nå bli sånn ca. like vanskelig når vi nå tester dere for fjorårets låter. Pianistene har glemt det, og dere husker ikke fordi det er så lenge siden". Børge Petersen-Øverleir, Erik Anti og Trond Lien danser til Gangnam Style. (MGP.jr & barne-spesial) *Beatles-sanger. "Verdens beste popgruppe", sier Dyrhaug. Denne gangen kan artistene også få et sjette poeng, fordi det blir et løsningsord ut av alle første bokstaver. *Hver låt i denne medleyen beskriver en sinnstilstand (sinnestemning på svensk). *Barne-TV-vignetter. *Medleyen har ingen tema, og de ikke har noe felles med hverandre heller. Poenget var at første bokstav i hver låt-tittel blir "et veldig vakkert navn", som Ivar beskriver det. Navnet var Gisle. *(høydepunkter fra årets programmer) *Medley om glede. Ivar Dyrhaug sier "Det vaneligste er å si god jul, men jeg liker gledelig jul bedre, fordi det inneholder det flotte ordet glede. Og det gjør også medleyen. Det er glede hele veien". (Jule-spesial 2013) Sesong 2016 Vår 2016 * (Siden oppdateres senere) Høst / vinter 2016 * Beatpoeten: Gitarkameratene. * Beatpoeten: Norsk på Norsk. * Beatpoeten: Beatles-tekster oversatt til Norsk. (Direkte oversatt på Google Translate) * Beatpoeten: Tekster av artister som heter Chris. * Sanger som ikke egner seg i bryllup. * Beatpoeten: Tekster fra Barne-TV-låter. (Artistene skal skrive ned serietittel) * Sanger som ikke egner seg i begravelse. Sesong 2017 Vår * It Was 50 Years Ago Today. Låter av The Beatles fra 1967. (Sgt. Pepper’s & Magical Mystery Tour). * Barnesanger i Halloween-drakt. * Sanger som ikke egner seg i begravelse, del 2. * Sanger som ikke egner seg i bryllup, del 2. * Sanger du ikke vil høre når du trilles inn i operasjonssalen. * Sanger som ikke egner seg i barnedåp. * Artister som gikk bort i 2016. (Artistnavn, ikke sangtittel) * Beatpoeten: Melodi Grand Prix Høst/jul *"Beat for Beat i alle kanaler, eller strømmetjenester". Kjenningsmelodier fra TV-serier blir spilt, og BfB-melodien blir lurt inn her og der. *(Beatpoeten) Tekster fra Norske låter oversatt til Engelsk. *Låter om kroppsdeler. *Elvis-låter. (Dette var for å erte en artistgjest som ikke liker Elvis) *Tyske hits. *Hei, hei. Låter med "Hei". Hilsing. *Beat for Beat har fått tak i Hilary Clinton's Spotify-liste om Donald Trump. *Korene Traces og Safari synger medleyen. Gospel-sanger. (Jule-spesial, med spesielle gjester; Isac Elliot og korene Traces og Safari) Sesong 2018 Vår *"Det er deilig å være Norsk i Danmark". Danske hits. *"Eg ve te Bergen". Bergenske artister. (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive artistnavn, ikke sangtittel) *"Söta bror sjunger". Svenske hits. *Sanger du ikke vil høre fra soverommet til mor og far. *"Cirkus Disney" (Disney-musikk pakket i Circus-drakt) (Artistene ble bedt om å skrive filmtittel) *Låter som passer veldig dårlig i filmen Schindlers liste. *Låter fra band med tre søsken eller fler (Artistene skal skrive ned band/artist-navn) *Band som er oppkalt etter byer (Artistene skal skrive band-navn) Høst *(Denne siden oppdateres senere. Om det ikke blir streik i NRK, skal høst-sesongen spilles inn i perioden mellom 28. mai-7.juni. Dette skal sendes på TV til høsten. I løpet av vår-sesongen som har gått så oppdaterte jeg siden ettersom programmene gikk på TV. Når jeg skal inn på opptak i mai/juni, skal jeg notere meg alle medley-temaer og publisere lista for temaene allerede etter innspillingene. Dermed får dere som leser denne siden her få vite temaene allerede nå, før høstens sendinger blir sendt. Jeg håper veldig at det ikke blir streik i NRK, jeg håper alt går etter planen) Category:Beat for Beat Category:Content